utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurenai
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = MACCO |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 紅 |officialromajiname = Kurenai |officialnameinfo = , lit. crimson |aka = いとえ (Itoe, nickname) |birthday = 23|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = |birthref = May 23, 2011 blog entry |age = |status = Inactive |years = 2009-2012 |vocaloid = |NNDuserpage = 3567563 |mylist1 = 11586943 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 22667435 |mylist2info = mixer |mylist3 = 17245751 |mylist3info = chorus |nicommu1 = co1033211 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = irony, 4c0, AtarimeP, @Yukari }} Kurenai (紅') is an known for her thin, gentle, yet crisp and clear voice. Her singing style is often described as being "sweet" and bouncy, and is usually compared to those of J-Pop-type singersKurenai's Nico Nico Pedia article. Her song choices tend towards soft ballads or sugary pop, as she considers belting out notes and putting force behind her voice to be one of her weaknesses as a singer; however she does occasionally break this mold to good effect, such as in her cover of "Kodoku no Hate" . She is a close friend of AtarimeP, who often mixes her covers. She is also one of the four core members of the Atarimegumi, a loosely organized group of close friends (led by the eponymous AtarimeP) that, in addition to collaborating, advertising each other's covers, and holding namahousous together, was behind the planning of the Yozora Chorus Project. She is also close friends with irony, who she considers one of her best friends as well as a reliable drinking buddy in real life.May 07, 2011 blog entry Her utattemita debut was a cover of "Melt" , which she later redid , as she was discontent with her first attempt. Her first hit cover was "Just Be Friends" , which currently has 26K views, while her most popular cover is "Melancholic" , which currently has 65K views and 2K mylists as of September 2013. She has been on an extended hiatus from the utattemita scene since September 2012, however she continues to communicate with her friends and fans via Twitter and mixi. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # (Yu)Kurenai(Kari) (有)紅(仮) with @Yukari List of Covered Songs (2009.03.17) # "Pusse cafe" (2009.03.17) '''(Not in Mylist) # "DISCOTHEQUE" (Rosario + Vampire Capu2 OP) (2009.03.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2009.04.09) # "BLAZE" (2009.04.20) # "Don't say "lazy"" (K-ON! ED) (2009.05.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Melt" -retake- (2009.05.04) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2009.05.04) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (VOC@LOID In Unrequited Love) (2009.05.18) # "ggrks" (Go Google It) feat. Kurenai and Matcha Azuki (2009.05.15) (Deleted) # "not blue." (2009.05.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Tori no Uta" (Bird's Poem) (Air OP) (2009.06.02) (Deleted) # "SPICE!" (2009.06.07) (Not in Mylist) # "SPICE!" -PV ver.- (2009.06.08) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?) (2009.06.16) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?) -Re-mixed ver.- (2009.06.17) # "COLOR" (2009.06.28) # "Tokyo two・Rock・City" (Tokyo Metropolis Rock City) (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.08) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2009.07.14) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) feat. Kurenai and AtarimeP (2009.07.16) (Deleted) # "Karakuri Ageha" (2009.07.23) # "Pusse cafe" -retake- (2009.07.25) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Intense Color) feat. Kurenai and Chaco (2009.08.03) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Solitude) (2009.08.12) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2009.08.21) (Deleted) # "Rainbow" (2009.08.23) # "ACUTE" feat. Kurenai, Naname and 4c0 (2009.08.23) # "Sing my Love" (2009.10.06) # "Itsudemo Fuwari." (Forever Fluffy.) (2009.10.23) # "LOL-lots-of-laugh-" (2009.11.04) # "Runner's high" (2009.11.04) # "Catastrophe" (2009.12.01) # "miki miki★Romantic Night" (2009.12.05) (Not in Mylist) # "catnap" (2010.01.18) (Not in Mylist) # "Sekai de Ichiban Chikaku ni Iru no ni" (Even Though I'm Closer than Anyone in the World to You) (2010.02.07) # "Kokuhaku Sensation" (Confession Sensation) (2010.03.19) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Melancholic" (2010.04.23) # "Keep Only One Love" (2010.07.17) # "MEGANE" (GLASSES) (2010.08.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Green Straight" (2010.10.01) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.10.05) (Deleted) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addict Sprechchor) (2010.10.23) (Deleted) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Kurenai and @Yukari (2010.11.01) # "Catfood" (2010.11.19) # "MOON SIGNAL" (Otome Youkai Zakuro OP) feat. Kurenai and irony (2010.11.25) (Private) # "Distorted Princess" (2010.12.01) # "parallelines" feat. Kurenai and @Yukari (2010.12.18) (Not in Mylist) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.12.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.12) # "Meteo" (2011.03.23) # "Kagaribito" (Repairers of the Deceptive World) (2011.04.04) # "ReAct" feat. Kurenai, RETSU and irony (2011.05.04) # "Kimi ga Soba ni Iru You ni" (As If You Were By My Side) (2011.05.17) # "Sacred Secret" (2011.05.21) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kurenai, Gurumi, korumi, Wendy, 4c0, MIYU and Chia (2011.06.06) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dreams and Blooming Cherry Trees) (2011.07.19) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (The Bird that Crosses the Stars) (2011.10.19) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Night Parade of One Hundred Demons) (2011.11.18) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (When Night Falls Again) (2012.02.08) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Oshiba Hiroki song) (2012.09.24) }} Songs on Voiceblog Gallery |kurenai twitter icon.png|Kurenai, as seen in her Twitter, user and blog avatars Illust. by Kagemaru (影丸) |kurenai irl pic.png|Kurenai, as seen in real life Image taken from her blog }} Trivia * Her friends often think of her as a masochist, and tend to play pranks on her in group namahousous because of her naïveté. * One of her main hobbies is photography, often posting pictures she has taken on her blog and Twitter.April 20, 2011 blog entry * Her favorite manga are Usagi DropJuly 22, 2011 blog entry and Gantz. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Voiceblog * Web radio * mixi * mixi community